Not So Clueless
by nolapeep
Summary: But, still... Danny was different. More boldness, more romance, more laughter. Less stress, less agitation, less seriousness. Danny was different. And Sam liked it.
1. Kudos to Epiphany

**Kudos to Epiphany.  
(2008-06-07 -- ch 8 -- anon)  
I have decided to do what she talked about:)**

* * *

Her review

I really liked this; I'm a girl, and you got what we actually do want. Congratulations.  
Sam was slightly OOC, but so slightly that you could have missed it. I think that in that situation, poetic liscense can apply. It's also pretty difficult to imagine Danny being so bold, like when he kissed her in the school hallway. I think it would have been more realisic to have him chicken out on a few in the beginning.

_All in all, though, I'd like to see AftC, Sam Edition_. I need it. ;D

-Epiphany-

* * *

Summary

When Monday rolled around, Sam noted this. Something happened... Something that she had no idea about. Tucker and Danny were now inseparable (not that they weren't, before). They whispered and met up where they knew she wasn't going to be. Something was happening.

And then, to top it off, Danny was acting strange. Sam could tell right away. He was never this brave; He never acted this way before. He was different... But maybe this was really him. Maybe, Danny never was "himself" because he was afraid to show his feelings. Sam wondered about this day and night, but could never find an answer.

But, still... Danny was different.  
More boldness, more romance, more laughter.  
Less stress, less agitation, less seriousness.  
Danny was different.

And Sam liked it.


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

At seven in the morning, the sun peeked in through a fifteen-year-old's violet drapes, as if trying to escape the dark of the night. And there a girl lay, wrapped up in bundles of dark colored cushioning. Her raven black hair was tied up in a ponytail but, after hours of rolling around mindlessly in bed, her "ponytail" seemed to look like a half-flipped twirl of an up-do. So to say, I don't even know what kind of hairstyle that is either.

Just before two minutes past seven, Sam's phone started ringing. The multi-colorful object began to vibrate, it's alarm still going off. She groaned to herself before reaching for the phone. Sam rubbed her eyes, then pressed the **TALK **button.

"Hello?" she groggily answered, trying to focus on the dim-lighted room. She gazed around, noticing that the candles she lit a few hours ago were burnt out.

"Sam?" A deep voice emerged from the speaker of the phone. A voice that was clearly recognizable. "It's Tucker."

Sam chuckled. "I know that. Whatcha need?"

"Did you know that Danny's birthday is next Sunday?" Tucker asked. Sam could hear some shuffling of papers in the background as he continued, "I didn't…"

"Oh, no, you didn't need to," she pronounced. "You've just been his best friend for years. You have no requirement to know the day of his birth. At all."

"Thanks, Sam," Tucker pouted. "Love your sarcasm." Sam smiled as she continued, "You're welcome."

"So…" she tried to get to the point of this way too early conversation. "What about Dan's birthday?"

"I was just calling to ask you if you knew his birthday was Sunday."

"Of course I know."

"Jeez. Just wondering."

"Okay, so that's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well… Bye, then."

"—wait, Sam." Sam sighed as she removed her thumb from the **END **button.

"What is it?" She tapped her finely polished and trimmed nails against the notebook on her nightstand as Tucker asked, "What are you getting Dan?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It's a week before. Why?"

"I'm gonna get him a book," Tucker said slyly. And with that, Sam heard a dial tone.

--

After the seven o'clock phone call, Sam couldn't go back to sleep. So, instead of digging her face into her pillow and effortlessly falling asleep like she wanted to, Sam slipped into her purple fuzzy slippers and silently trudged down the stairs. Yet, when she found herself in front of her parents' door, she tiptoed past, the adults still softly snoring.

Making her way down the cascading stairway, Sam soon entered the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator, opening it up to see that her family was out of mil. _I want cereal! _the girl thought angrily as she quietly slammed the refrigerator door in frustration. She sighed. She'd do anything so parents would continue to sleep and let her be. Whether it meant slamming the fridge door softly, or tiptoeing around the house. Sam loved to be by herself... Unless she was with her two best friends. They were an exception.

Sam walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a Chewy Bar. At least it was _something_. She worked the wrapper off, her stomach pleading for the delicious taste of chocolate and oatmeal combined. Sam felt her hunger melt away chocolate and oatmeal touched her tongue. It tasted so good. Once again, she inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate...

_Bring! Bring! Bring! _Sam jumped, startled by the small mysterious -- _Bring! _There it was again! She was soon to discover that the noise was coming from the watch on her wrist. The tiny screen was green, it's digital numbers neon squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the small screen in front of her.

_7:17 a.m._

Sam almost choked on her Chewy Bar. She had missed the bus! She whirled on her heels, craning her neck to try to gaze through the white drapes that covered the wide window in living room. She could see. She could also see the school bus driving down the road, going the completely opposite way it was supposed to be going. The bus was supposed to be coming to her house! But, it already _passed _her house.

_Dang it. _Sam cursed under her breath as she scampered up the stairs. Slipping into a black tank top and skirt, Sam fastened her "killer boots," as Tucker call them, then headed out the door. Both, her bedroom door and front door.

* * *

Sam walked up to the bus stop, finally catching up with the vehicle. It took a while, but she made it. Sam rested against the bus stop, waiting for Danny and Tucker to come out. But, instead, they lingered in the back of the bus for a few minutes.

_What's taking them so long_? Sam wondered to herself as she looked around, trying to spot her two best friends. She never thought about looking inside the bus. _Where are they? _Finally, Sam noticed Danny and Tucker making their way off the bus. _Those slow-pokes_, she chuckled to herself as she headed their way.

But, the closer she got, the more Sam could see. And, before she knew it, Sam could spot Danny with his nose in a book. _Finally! _Sam exclaimed silently, trying to focus on the title of the book Dan was reading. But she couldn't see because his hand was in the way.

When she caught up, Sam said, "Hey, Danny, what are you reading?"

"Ahhh!" Danny jumped back in surprise as he stuffed the book behind his back. Sam watched as he glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice. He stopped at the sight of Sam in front of him. She cracked a smile, laughing as she reached out for the book behind Danny's back.

"I asked what you were reading." Sam's eyebrow cocked as Danny shoved the book into his booksack, blushing.

"Nothing," He seemed to answer nervously. Continuing to watch, Sam saw him glance around, apparently trying to find something to talk about. "So, let's head to school, shall we?"

_What is up with him, this morning? _Sam thought as she eyes the book in Danny's grip. It was barely peeking out from behind his booksack; a great opportunity to snatch it then, Sam noted.

"C'mon, Danny, tell me," Sam whined, clutching her best friend's arm. "It's just a book!"

_Why didn't I just take it? _Sam mentally smacked herself in the forehead.

"It's, uh, something for Literature," Danny quickly spoke, "so quit it!" Sam was stunned in position as he slapped her playfully on the arm, then headed towards Casper High.

_What the heck? _Sam turned to Tucker, confused. Tucker just laughed, following Danny into the highschool. Then there was Sam, standing there in a daze. "Wait... what?"


	3. Day One

Day One:  
_**When You See Her at Her Worst**_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

With the sun coming up, her room was still dark. Her windows were closed and locked, their curtains draped elegantly over the glass. The girl lay there, wrapped up in bundles an layers of her soft and fluffy comforter. She breathed slowly and rhythmically, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

Sam rolled onto her side, sighing. She yawned silently, gazing around the room. Sam propped herself up, leaning on her elbows. She blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes used to the darkness. Rubbing her eyes once more, Sam sat upright, leaning against her headboard. She stretched a little, tilting her neck in a certain way so it would crack. After a success, she went to crack her knuckles.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Her eyes wandered around the room before they settled on the neon-colored on the digital clock sitting on her nightstand. Sam had to squint so she could see clearly. Unfortunately, she was able to.

_8:04 AM_

"Oh my gosh. I'm late!!" Sam jumped out of her covers and hurried into the shower. She just splashed water on her body and dried off quickly, slipping on her usual outfit. Sam's eyes buzzed over the mess that she usually called her bathroom. Her sink was nowhere to be found, lost under all the cosmetics and beauty products her cousin Brandi loaned her the previous week.

Sam didn't feel like being any later, so she decided to not brush her hair. But, following that decision, she vowed that she would avoid her reflection completely. Running down the hallway of her house like a maniac, Sam passed a room to hear two adults softly snoring.

"Great," she muttered to herself. "That's why I'm late." Sam grabbed her book-sack frantically and bolted out the front door, not bothering to shut it. She leaped onto the sidewalk and started to speed towards Casper High.

Sam dug out a miniature mirror from the bottom of her purse and clicked it open. She slipped a silver tube out of the back pocket of her jeans, twisting the bottom half. A lavender-tinted lipstick was soon smeared over Sam's lips. But, because she wasn't watching, she tripped over a crack in the ground. And, in result, her hand went flying across her face, lavender lipstick being spread over her cheeks.

Sam angrily slapped at her face, trying to get rid of the hideous color on her face. After a few minutes, Sam could feel the rough texture gone, yet she wasn't sure her face was actually clean.

As she approached Casper High, Sam yawned once more before entering the halls. She dared to balance her bulky book-sack, her four textbooks, her two notebooks, and her purse in two hands.

But, she was soon to learn that she needed a few more hands.

In an instant, all of her belongings fell to the ground, and, to go along with that, the tardy bell rang. Sam scoffed, scooping everything up in her arms. When she had an armful of those objects she rushed down the hallway and into Mr. Lancer's room.

"I guess she's not here," Sam's homeroom teacher seemed to be saying as she came up to the classroom.

"Wait! Wait- I'm here!" Sam burst through the door, clutching her books and book-sack in a twisted embrace. Sam wasn't sure, but she thought her face was probably red from running and she was panting. Finally being able to be at ease for a bit, she helplessly yawned. But, being the mannered Manson she was, Sam was quick to cover up her mouth.

"I'm here, Mr. Lancer." Sam dumped her belongings on her desk, then slipped to the front of the room. Sam brushed her bangs aside and handed Mr. Lancer a note (that she forged and had ready in her room in case an emergency came up), explaining why she was late. She watched her homeroom teacher's eyes skim over it, nodding approvingly.

"You may be seated, Miss Manson." Sam made her way back to her seat, landing in it with a loud _Clunk! _The eyes of her fellow classmates seemed to snap in her direction. Sam looked around then made a face.

"What's the matter?" she sneered, her lips curling in amusement.

_**BRING!**_

The class piled out of the room, being engulfed by the lard crowd of students in the hallway. But, instead of going with the flow, Sam took her dear time, gathering everything and putting it all neatly in her book-sack. When she was finally done, Sam made it to her locker, dropped what she was carrying at the bottom of her feet, and sighed loudly. She leaned onto her locker, trying to relax. She could at least _try_!

Abruptly, Sam hooked her book-sack on the edge of her locker and stuffed the unnecessary items back into her locker and stuffed the_ necessary _items into her book-sack. As she came to a conclusion in her packing, she felt Tucker appear beside her. Sam narrowed her eyes as he laughed breezily.

"Hey, Sam," he snickered. "One word: _brush_." Sam impatiently sligged Tucker in the arm, hearing his whimpers echo off the walls.

"I am in no mood to hear from your or hear your idiotic comments." Sam stuck her tongue out at her friend as she zipped up her book-sack and slung it over her right shoulder. Danny strolled up beside Tuck, then seemingly hesitated. it looked like he was about to say something...

"Shut up," Danny joined in, shoving Tucker playfully. Sam watched as the color rose to his cheeks. Peering down at his feet, he mumbled softly, "I think she looks _beautiful_." Sam stopped glaring at Tucker and looked at him, startled.

_Woah... Wait -- he said what? __Beautiful?__ Did he actually say that?? _

"Really?" She eyed her best friend curiously. "That's so... sweet of you." She grinned shyly and wrapped her arms around him. After hugging a brief moment, Sam playfully ran her fingers through his hair and pecked Dan on the cheek. Beside the two, Tucker gasped. "Thanks. I needed that." Sam flashed her friends a smile, shut her locker, and was off.

And, though it didn't seem like it, Sam couldn't stop thinking what just happened. The rest of her classes, Sam just sat in her desk and replayed the scene over and over... It had made her day.

Danny had made her day.


	4. Day Two

Day Two:  
**_When She Runs Away from You_**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"One."

"Two."

"_One_."

"_Two_."

"I'm telling you.. It's _one_." Sam Manson irritably brushed the eraser shavings off her paper, turning towards Danny. "There is only one day where the movie theater down the street sells tickets for two bucks."

Sam watched as Danny scowled playfully. "And I'm telling _you - _there's two." She wrote her name on her graded assignment and passed it to Kwan in front of her. Sam paid no attention as Kwan passed it to Mr. Lancer.

"When?" She continued, laying her face in her hands.

"On Monday, and on Thursday."

"Why?"

"Why _not_?" Sam sighed heavily as she placed her head on her desk.

"Ugh, you are very annoying," she muttered under her breath. "I hate you. Ha, I hate you with a _passion_."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Samantha Manson. There shall be no such speak in this room." Sam huffed as she closed her eyes inside her arms, the black engulfing her. It was so irritating when Danny tried to test her... to push her buttons. He knew she hated that, too! Yet, he continued on purpose. All of a sudden, Sam got this weird vibe coming from Danny. She looked up to find her book-sack not where it was before.

"Where's my..." Sam's voice faded away as she turned to where her booksack was _supposed _to be. "My book-sack? My book-sack! Where is it?!" She slowly turned to her two best friends. "Give. It. Back," she hissed, glaring daggers at both of the teenagers. Sam watched as Danny snickered, glancing a peek at Tucker.

"I don't have it," he whispered, facing Tucker. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Me neither."

"One of you two _must_ have it. It should be right here, beside my desk. Either ya'll have it, or I'm going crazy," Sam muttered, her fists clenching themselves. Her knuckles whitened, her veins becoming more visible.

"Jeez, Sam," Sam heard Danny mutter. "Don't get so worked up. It's _just_ a book-sack."

_Maybe I should lie... _"It's a three-hundred dollar booksack!" Sam pointed out falsely.

Tucker laughed. "Three hundred for a _bag_? That's insane." Sam saw Danny give her a skeptical look.

"Seriously?" he asked, probably knowing Sam wasn't tell the truth. Her face fell, the color rising in her cheeks.

"Not really... Okay, it was only fifty bucks, but give it _back_!!" Sam reached for it, but missed as Danny swung it around the other side of his desk.

"Eh, eh, eh!" Danny teased, removing the bag from Sam's grip. "It's mine, now."

**_BRING!_**

The class left the classroom, leaving the two teens alone. Sam groaned wearily as she lifted herself out of her desk. She faced Danny and sighed, once again.

"Give it _baaaaack_," she whined, clutching his arm. Sam's skin buzzed like it had been set ablaze. She watched him hesitate for a moment, but he let go eventually. Sam went to retrieve it, slinging it over her right shoulder. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sam felt Danny squeeze her side, buckling in surprise. Sam let out a high pitched as she hugged herself defensively. Sam shook her head as Danny smiled to himself.

Sam watched defensively as he moved his hand to the little of her waist, and squeezed harder. Sam giggled abruptly as she tried to move out of Danny's grip. Sam looked at him closely as he finally returned the gaze, but he didn't let Sam know that her face was bright red from embarrassment. Sam saw him smile.

"What was that Sammy?" She heard Danny taunt. Just as she was about to respond, he squeezed her side again, making her let out another giggle. A devilish grin soon flickered across his face. Sam backed away in mock horror.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, tightening the grip on her sides.

"Oh, I _would_." Sam shook her head rebelliously as Danny wiggled his fingers in her direction. She inched away while Danny sighed, letting his arms rest by his hip. "Nah, not really. I'm just messin' around with you." Sam laughed quietly as she fixed the strap to her booksack on her shoulder and hurried out of the classroom. Her head was spinning as she came up to her locker. She laid her book-sack onto the floor and laughed, sitting down next to it.

_What was that? _Sam thought, rubbing her temples. _Why was Danny doing that? He's never shown that much affection for me, before. _Sam sighed as she pressed her head against the lockers, continuing to think. _Did he enjoy that as much as I did? He seemed to. He was laughing more than me! _With a weird sensation, once more, Sam turned her gaze back to the entry-way of Mr. Lancer's classroom. And soon enough, she saw Danny emerge from the doorway, his fingers wiggling at her.

Sam jumped up, leaving her books on the ground, and sped towards gym clas... or at least anywhere away from Danny and his horrifyingly amusing tickling fingers of doom and despair.

_Wait. Did he chase me out into the hallway?_


	5. Day Three

Day Three:  
_**When She Ignores You**_;  
_**When She Says Nothing is Wrong**_;_**  
When she Pulls Away**_;_**  
When She Kicks and Punches**_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Come on, Tucker!" Sam tugged at her friend's shirt as he swatted her away. Tucker turned on his side, breathing evenly. His eyes were peacefully closed as he rested on the couch in his living room. His berett was next to him, seeming to have fallen off while he was sleeping. Sam smirked as she watched he try to regain his equilibrium. She rolled her eyes as she tried to push him off the sofa. "Get up! We have to meet Danny."

"I don't want to," Tucker muttered, his eyes still shut. "Why don't you go alone? It could be like a date..." As tempting as it was, Sam decided against it. She knew this was an elaborate plan Tucker went through as he pretended to be tired.

"Just wake up." Sam sat down next to the boy with a small _Thump! _She sighed quietly as she looked around the room, inspecting the family portraits of the Foley family.

"Fine," Sam finally said, getting off the couch. "I guess I'll go alone." She eyed Tucker suspiciously as he blinked rapidly, his eyes still closed. "And... I guess I'll have to tell Danny about the time you -- "

"I'm up!" Tucker seemed to jump right off the couch when he heard Sam refer to the distant yet oh so familiar memory of Tucker's situation. It was a few months ago when Sam was invited to his house without him knowing.

_'I'm baking cookies, so you're welcome to come after school,' _His mother had said over the phone. Sam could hear her smile as she continued, _'I'm sure Tucker would be just fine with this.' _Twenty minutes after school ended, Sam rang the doorbell to the Foley residence.

_'Come on in!'_ A small feminine voice had called out from behind the door. Following the welcome, Sam heard a teenager boy cry, _'No! Don't open the door!' _Out of curiousity, she walked right in, and after a once-over, started laughing her head off. There her friend was, standing on the living room table, inside a dress. Tucker had the most pained expression on Sam has ever seen, filled with both humiliation and anger. He turned to his mother, fussing, _'You invited her over? And allowed her to come in? When I was dressed like this?!'_

Mrs. Foley just smiled and pointed toward Sam. _'Honey,' _she had simply stated, _'get your camera out. Tucker needs to practice modeling his cousin's prom dress.' _Tucker's shriek could be heard miles away, along with Sam's hysterical laughter. Biting her lip, Sam had denied the amusing suggestion, but said, _'Thanks, anyway. I sure Tucker has gone through enough.' _

Even though no one said a word about the faint memory, Tucker knew Sam remembered... And he also knew she'd be very cunning while using blackmail. She had always been like that.

"Good," Sam smiled, smug. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Sam walked through the door to the commonly visited Nasty Burger, scanning the booths for a familiar face. When she came to the sight of her and her friends' booth, she saw Danny. He was obviously in deep thought as he traced along the wall with his index finger. Not caring whether or not he wanted to be interrupted, Sam called out, "Hey, Danny."

She watched as he looked up. Sam slid into the seat across from him, continuing, "Thanks for saving the booth." Tucker followed her.

"Did you order, already?" he asked, fidgeting with the edge of the table.

Danny shook his head. "Nuh uh." Sam saw him raise his hand, waving it in the air. A boy behind the counter faced Danny.

"You need something?" he asked, stopping his chore of polishing the counter.

"I just need a waiter," Danny replied. Sam watched as he turned towards herself and Tucker. "You know what you want, right?" Sam nodded as Tucker tapped his chin.

"I'd like the usual, you know," Tucker smiled. "A _burger_." Sam rolled her eyes.

_A boy and his retardedness. _

Sam's eyes narrowed into dark slits as an African American girl hovered over Danny, batting her eyes. "Hey, Danny, what would you like?" She bit her lip in frustration as Danny looked up, fixing his gaze on the face of the all time famous Valerie. She flipped her hair passed her shoulder and straightened the pen in her grip. She bit the end of it, grinning slyly.

"Erm, hey, Valerie," Danny sputtered. Sam rolled her eyes, groaning in annoyance. Valerie shot her a death glare as soon as the groan escaped her lips. Sam shot her a look back.

_Oh, it's on._

"Ugh..." Sam groaned, again. She smiled mischievously, glancing at Valerie. Valerie reached down and twirled the pen in Danny hair, his face becoming a dark red. Sam growled, stood up, and stormed out of the restaurant.

_I don't need her... I'm out of here._

* * *

Sam watched -- not obviously, though -- through the window as Danny gave Valerie a disapproving look. She felt a little bit better because of Danny's conscience, but not enough to make her regret stalking outside. Soon enough, Sam heard footsteps approaching her, slapping against the road rapidly.

_Finally..._

"Sam..." The teenager felt Danny reach for her, but she slipped out of his grip. She walked faster, practically power-walking. "Sam!" She shook her head, trying to get away. "_Sam!_" She continued to walk away from him.

_'It's always good to challenge him,' _Her grandmother always said. _'The more you ignore him, the more he wants you to notice him.' _Sam smiled to herself as she continued to do just that.

"_Sam_."

She whirled around, giving Danny the most hurtful stare she could whip up in two seconds. Her lips pursed together, her brow furrowed, her eyes accusing. She knew he'd be hurt, and , unfortunately, that was what she wanted. It's not a crime to know someone's upset with you, every now and then...

"What?" Sam spat in frustration, noticing Danny wince.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed defensively.

"Exactly."

"You're acting like a _kid_!"

"I'm fine! Everything's great. Nothing's wrong." Sam watched as Danny hesitated, obviously registering her words. He narrowed his eyes as he continued, "I know you're lying."

"And so do I. But where does that get us?" Sam's heart tightened as she heard Danny sigh.

_Don't let his off so easily. He knows what he did wrong. Of course he does..._

"Let me _explain_," Danny whimpered, his eyes scanning her expression rapidly. Sam followed his gaze, watching as he stared at her... as if trying to detect some softness.

"Okay, go ahead. Here's your chance." Sam stood there, daring he to come up with an excuse. She held her breath as Danny paused, obviously trying to come up with a good come back. Before he could say anything, Sam scoffed and started to walk away, once more.

"Wait -- wait!" Sam jumped, surprised at the touch of Danny's skin on her. With her wrist in his grip, Sam struggled to break free, her breathing uneven.

"What, Danny?!" Sam yelled, her rage growing bigger. All of a sudden, she felt her face fall. She looked at him with pained eyes as tears stung at their corners. She waited for him to respond, but when Danny hesitated to answer, she started to pull away. In an instant, Sam was pulled into a twisted embrace, Danny holding her waist.

"Danny, let go," she breathed, pushing against his chest. Sam felt him tighten his grip on her, not comprehending why. "Danny, come on!" She watched as he shook his head, unfortunately being rebellious.

_This is no time to be so stubborn, Daniel Fenton._

"No," Danny muttered. Sam looked at him as he continued, "Please... I don't know why you're mad at me, but please. Forgive me." Sam's brow narrowed.

_Stop it!_

Sam tried to break free of Danny's grip, unable to think. All she knew was that he was holding her against her will, and he knew she didn't like that. She didn't like being pushed around or being told what to do. And Danny was doing exactly that. She kicked and hit, trying to get him to release her. She yelled in anger before crying, "Let go! Let go of me! I hate you!" Sam continued to try to squirm out of his embrace while Danny held on with all of his might.

"Sam, _please_. I didn't do anything!" He whispered, seemingly anxious. Sam felt him wrap her in a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. "I don't know how I disappoint you, _but stop acting like a kid_. Learn to forgive people. Learn to forgive _me_! I make mistakes! I'm _human_."

_You're also ghost, but that's beside the point. _

Sam didn't dare to say that, but instead stopped putting up a fight against her friend, her body relaxing. She went limp in Danny's arms.

_Ugh._

"I'm just... I just get so mad. Valerie _tries _to get on my nerves," Sam mumbled, not looking Danny in the eye. She knew her face was red. "She tries to. By using _you_." Sam sighed as Danny finally let go of her. She just stood there, after, her body tingling. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Especially by _her_." She scowled at the word. Just thinking about _her_ made Sam angry.

She watched as Danny smiled. Scolding herself for being so soft, Sam smiled back. Danny concluded, "Don't worry. I'll be taken care of."


	6. Day Four

Day Four:  
_**When she looks like something's the matter**;  
**When she's scared**_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam walked into his room, placed her booksack on her desk, and flopped onto her bed. She brushed the hair out of her face as she stared at her ceiling. She watched wordlessly as the clock on the wall opposite of her ticked and tocked quietly, its screen nicely shaded in the dim sunlight the sunset poured through her blinds. Sam listened carefully for her grandmother's snoring down stairs, but heard nothing. She strained some more, then sat up, worried.

Why wasn't Grandma Manson snoring?

Why wasn't Grandma Manson watching TV?

Why didn't Sam hear a thing?

She inhaled silently, making her way for the hallway. She poked her head outside, looking from side to side. The coast was clear. And, in result, she jogged paced down the stairs, quietly listening to her breathing become uneven with doubt.

"Grandma?" Sam called out, gazing around the kitchen. She walked through the entryway and into the dining room. "You there?" She shut her eyes, stopping dead in her tracks. She listened for a brief moment before heading for the living room. "Grandma..." Sam walked into the living room and stopped abruptly in her tracks.

Sam screamed in instinct, crying "Grandma!!" The Mr. and Mrs. hurried in, crowding around their daughter. They gasped at the sight.

There Grandma Manson was, lying on the ground... Her face pale, her lips a tint of blue, her eyelids shut without effort, her face at peace... It was clear she had a heart attack. Sam shook her head viciously. _Grandma could've been there for hours without us knowing..._

"Call 911!" Mrs. Manson demanded, her voice shrill. She knelt down beside the woman and grabbed her hand, rubbing it soothingly. "It's okay, Grandmother Manson... You're going to be okay." Sam shook her head violently as she fled the room, unable to handle watching her grandma on the ground, unmoving. She made it only as far as the dining room before falling to her knees.

She placed her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Her shoulders shook as she struggled for breath and comprehension of why this was happening. She felt her eyes burn as she rubbed them mindlessly, trying to remove all the salt in her tears. Her mouth was dry, her lips were a tint of blue. Her eyes were red and puffy and she couldn't see a thing. Sam stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to block out what was going on. It felt good to cry, Sam noted. If she didn't think about what was happening, it would all be fine. Sam was soon to learn that was nothing but a lie.

* * *

Sam hurried down the familiar street, struggling use the blurred vision she had. Her eyes stung and her nose ran, her mascara running down her cheeks as the wind whipped her face. She headed for a certain home, one where she knew she was always welcome. When she came upon the entry, Sam rang the doorbell in silence, waiting for Danny to open the door. She knew she wasn't looking as great as she could've, right then, but all that mattered was Danny' comfort. All she needed to be happy was Danny's comfort, at the time.

The hinges on the front door wailed and Danny's face was soon to appear in front of Sam. After a small once-over, Danny gasped at the sight of his best friend. "Oh, my gosh, Sam," he breathed, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. He led her inside, shutting the door behind Sam. She mindlessly followed Danny into his room, then sat on his bed. "What's wrong?"

Sam took a deep breath, and sighed. She shook her head. "Grandma had a diabetic heart attack." The words escaped her lips effortlessly... like she was in a trance. Sam shut her eyes, enclosed her legs in a tight hug, and rocked back and forth on Danny's bed. She suddenly stopped what she was doing, and looked at Danny, who had a worried face on. "They took her away, Danny." She paused, letting a loose tear fall. "They took her away."

Sam watched as Danny shook his head wearily. He gre paler and paler by the minute. "Don't worry; she's going to be fine," he whispered, placing a hand on hers and tapping it gently. "Grandma Manson is the strongest person I know. Things'll follow through, and, when time's right, everything will fall into place. Everything happens for a reason." She heard him inhaled sharply. "But, I know for a fact, that she's going to be alright."

Sam mindlessly put her fingernail into her mouth, and started biting. It was a nervous habit that always got her. Danny frowned as he took her hand. He rubbed it soothingly, trying to comfort her. Sam started to tear up, again, her amethyst eyes becoming glassy. Her oxygen came in short breaths, pausing and starting abruptly. She started to shake, goosebumps forming on her skin. Sam looked Danny in the eyes, tears painfully stinging the corners of her eyes.

"I'm scared, Danny," she whimpered, slipping her fingers into his rough hands. His skin was warm, his touch tough yet friendly and open. "I love her so much, Danny. What if... What if... What if she doesn't _make it_, Danny?" Sam closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

Her heartbeat quickened and ehr mind was sent reeling as Sam felt Danny wrap his arms around her. His grip tighted, sending Sam's heart soaring. She smiled as she told herself it was a good idea she came here. She knew she could always depend on Danny.

"You know what, Sam?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "Everything's going to be okay. You know why?" Sam heard him pause as he allowed Sam some time to allow herself to press herself against danny's comfortable chest. It was nice to have someone be there for you twenty-four-seven, Sam decided, snuggling clsoer to Danny. She closed her eyes, inhaling quietly. Soon enough, Sam let the darkness engulf her, drifting her to sleep.

But, right before she fell asleep, she heard Danny take in a deep breath. When he spoke, she heard the smile in his voice. And, with the comfort of his words, Sam finally was able to rest.

"Because you're with me."


	7. Day Five

Day Five:  
**_When she holds your hands_**;  
**_When she is silent_**;  
**_When she puts her face near yours_**;  
**_When she acts shy_**;

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The school bell rang in Sam's ears as she lifted her head off of her desk. She blinked a few times, watching the blurry images she'd usualy call students travel out the door. She gazed around the room, watching Mr. Lancer pak up his things. He cleared his throat.

"I take it, Miss Manson, you had a good nap," he mused, cocking his eyebrow. Sam rolled her eyes mentally.

"Sure did, Teach."

"I'm glad."

"As am I." Sam effortlessly removed her book-sack from the edge of her seat, slinging it over her left shoulder. She walked out the door and into the hallway, not one glancing over her shoulder.

As she neared her locker, Sam could see Danny standing there for her. Sam felt her cheeks face burn as she realized, _That's why couples do_. See shooed the thought away as she got clsoer, but for some reason, the thought wouldn't leave her alone.

_With everything going on the past few days, it seems like we might as well be dating! Well, why don't we? But, I'm not going to act desperate. I'm going to wait for him._

Sam's heart skipped a beat as she came closer to her locker, feeling Danny's eyes on her. She saw the amusement in his eyes as she could see him watching the genlte sway in her walk. When she finally reached her locker she smiled.

"Hey, Danny," she greeted. "Thanks for waiting." Sam watched as Danny scanned over her. Feeling the silence, she played with the bracelet on her wrist quietly.

Danny cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So..." Sam laughed as she pointed to a locker behind Danny. He was obviously oblivious he was standing in front of her one-way ticket home.

"You're in front of my locker," she frankly pointed out. Sam noted that Danny blushed as he moved aside. _What is there to blush about? _Sam wondered, lauging quietly. She hooked her booksack on her locker and started to pack the necessary items she needed. Soon, Sam finished. She closed her locker, glanced around the hallway, and laughed.

"They sure know how to pile out, do they?" she said, amazed. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Danny nodded, scanning the school. No one was in sight, for school was over. When the bell rang, everyone was to get out of there, as soon as possible. He turned back to Sam.

"Ready to go?" he asked, slipping his hand into hers. It took a second for the moment to register in Sam's mind, but when it did, she smiled, satisfied. With their entwined hands still together, she guessed he liked it as much as her.

Sam smiled. "Yep." Soon, they were out of the school, making their way towards Danny's house. The cars buzzed by the two, honking at each other like crazy. People walked around them, talking on their cellphones, obviously heading somewhere important.

All of a sudden, Sam felt Danny tighten his grip on her hand. Even though she was debating whether it was on purpose or not, she squeezed back anyway, smiling at him. Sam's eyes widened as he played with her fingers, tracing her hand with the tip of his index finger. But, because of his comfortable touch, Sam sighed, relaxing a bit. And for a few more minutes, Danny and Sam went on like this, but in silence.

Sam felt the street lights shining on her and looked up, catching a glimspe of Danny's face. She smiled as she noted it was shaded perfectly, his eyes sparkling without effort.

"Why are you so quiet, tonight?" Danny suddenly whispered, pulling Sam closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist, hesitant. Sam just kept on walking with him, not bothering to answer.

"Are you ever going to answer me, Samantha Manson?" Danny teased, stopping to fix Sam to be right by his face. Sam smirked, looking up to Danny. Soon, her face was dangerously close to his.

"Nope." Sam's eyes rapidly scanned over Danny's face for some sort of sign or signal. They stood in silence as the two teenagers stared at eachother, both longing to say something. Sam was just abut to speak her mind, but was cut off by Danny.

In an instant, he took a step, knocking into Sam, causing their lips to come together. Sam was taken by surprise by Danny acting to brave. The boy she knew would've never done that. Was it possible to smile while kissing? Because, Sam surely felt herself smile. After a few seconds, they broke apart, trying not to catch each other's eye.

Once again, Sam felt Danny slip his rough hand into his. And, once again, she didn't resist. Danny continued to play with Sam's fingers as she continued to do nothing. For a few minutes, no one said anything. That was, until, Danny whispered, "You know what?" Sam peered at Danny, her amethyst eyes glowing from the sunset reflecting on her glassy pupils.

"What?" She flashed a small smile.

"I love you." Sam's eyes grew wide as she bit her lip.

_Well, that was _sudden, Sam thought, studying Danny's face. He looked like he was having a panic attack.

_Well, if you didn't want to say it, Danny, why did you? And, one more thing. What if I _wanted _you to say that to me? What if I've been waiting for those words? _Sam knew he didn't hear her, but she was accomplishing somthing anyway. Sometimes silence is good for the soul. _I'm going to say it, _she vowed to herself. _I'm going to, right now. _

Sam stopped in her tracks, forcing Danny to stop with her. She kissed his cheek lightly, then looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, too."


	8. Day Six

Day Six:  
**_When she screams at you_**;

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Ring!**

"Sammy, could you get that, please?" Mr. Manson peered up from the newspaper, glancing at Sam. She rolled her eyes.

**Ring!**

"Why me?" she snapped back rudely.

**Ring!**

"Because I said so." Mr. Manson went back to reading the newspaper.

**Ring!**

"Why do I have to get the phone? I mean, Grandma is perfectly capable (**Ring!**), and so is my mother. Why-" She was stopped mid-sentence by Mr. Manson's skeptical look.

"Just get the phone." (**Ring!**) Sam scoffed.

**Rin**-"Hello?" Sam angrily picked up the phone to her ear. "Um, yeah. He's right here." Sam shoved the phone into Mr. Manson's face as he gave her a surprised look. She covered the end of the phone quickly and whispered, "Some dude asking for you. Said something about traveling somewhere or something..." Mr. Manson just shrugged and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Yes, I- Of course- Yes, that would be- Well, definetly! I can assure you that- Well, yes- I agree completely. Well, if you say so- I'm sure we can come up with som- Most definetly. Yes, I-" By this time, Mr. Manson had suddenly leapt out of his chair, the newspaper falling to the ground. "Really? Are you sure? Positive? I mean- Yes. Yes, of course. Ye-Yeah. Yes. See you tomorrow. B- Bye. Yes, Than- Thank you. Yes. Buh-bye."

Mr. Manson put the phone down, his face blank. Sam cocked her eyebrow, eyeing her father closely. "So...?"

He smiled and called up the stairs, "Honey! Come down here. I need to tell you something." He twiddled his thumbs nervously as Sam sat down in a kitchen chair. She mindlessly played with the edge of the cushion.

Mrs. Manson made her way down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. "What is it, Darling?"

Mr. Manson took a breath, then blurted out, "We're going to Rome!" Abruptly, Mrs. Manson started squealing with joy, jumping up and down. Mr. Manson grabbed her hands, joining her in their happy dance. Sam stood there, stunned.

"Wait-" _(No response, just more squealing and laughing and jumping.)_ "Mom, Dad, just tell me-" Sam inhaled sharply. _(Still no response, just more squealing and laughing and jumping.)_ "WAIT!!" Suddenly, everyone froze in their place. She smiled to herself. "I should do that more often."

"What is it, Sammy-kins?" Mrs. Manson asked, releasing her husband's hands.

"So, am I coming, too?" Sam replied. Mr. Manson shook his head.

"No. This is a grown up trip, for there were only three tickets given. Me, your mother, and your grandma. Is that okay?"

Sam continued to show no emotion. "So, when are ya'll leaving?" Mr. Manson bit his fingernail in thought. He turned to Mrs. Manson as she nodded. He turned back to Sam.

"Tonight. Is that okay with you?" Sam grinned mischieviously.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Bye Dad!" Sam waved at the car as it backed out of the driveway. "By Mom! Bye Grandma! See you in a week!" Soon, the car speeded away. She excitedly scurried into the house and picked up the phone.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Yes, could I speak to Danny, please?" Sam asked, trying to be polite. Mr. Fenton grunted on the other line.

"Sure thing, Sam." There was some noise buzzing in the phone, then was handed to somebody, someone saying, "For you, Dan."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"My parents are out of town. Some dude called and invited them to Rome. Some vacation my dad earned, or something. But, there were only three tickets, so _of course_ they didn't bring me. But whatever. It's not like I care, or anything."

"So, why did you call me?" Sam laughed.

"To invite you and Tucker over."

"Okay, I'll call him, and then we'll be over in about twenty minutes. Got it?"

"Sure thing. Later."

"Bye." (_Dial tone._)

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Ding-dong_! Sam casually opened, Danny standing there, smiling. He waved. "Hey, Danny." As soon as the words flowed out of her mouth, Danny shoved some party supplies into her arms. She stood there, stunned. "Wha-?"

"Come on, guys!" Danny stepped in, followed by a crowd of their fellow peers. Sam's blood boiled as the teenagers burst into the house, pratically trampling her. Luckily, Sam made it out the way. Soon enough, music was viberating off the walls, the living room trashed. Sam angrily pulled Danny into aside, leading him into the kitchen.

"What is this?!" she demanded, her fists clenching themselves. Danny shrugged innocently.

"It's just a mini-party. Nothing really." He winced as Sam banged her fist on the island.

"It was supposed to be just you and Tuck! Not the whole _school_." Danny slowly tried to back away. "Tucker isn't even _here_!"

He laughed nervously. "It's not the whole school; Just the...whole grade..."

"You know what, Danny Fenton?" Sam growled, leaning closer to him. "I-" _Crash! _Sam stopped mid-sentence in a shock. Almost instantly, the color of her face drained away.

"Oh, no," she whispered. She sprinted out the kitchen, into the living. There, some of the teenagers stood, circling a space on the carpet which was covered by broken glass. And, a lot of it. "What the heck _happened_?!"

"Someone broke the vase," Paulina bluntly stated.

"Well, obviously," Sam hissed, annoyed. "Who? Who, Paulina? _Who_ broke the vase?!" Paulina shrugged.

"I dunno," she messed with the tips of her perfectly pampered fingernails. Dash wrapped his arm around her waist.

"_She_ didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking," he defended his girlfriend. Paulina smirked.

"I know. I mean, why would I want to touch some cheap old vase?" she taunted. Sam reluctantly held back from shoving Paulina into the nearest wall.

"It was not cheap. It was seven-hundred dollars." she said through clenched teeth. Sam exhaled abruptly. "You know what? Just keep dancing. _I'll _clean it up." Sam travled to the nearest closet and took out a broom. As fast as it happened, the mess was gone.

Sam hissed to Danny, "You invited them here, you get rid of them. _Now._" Hesitantly, Danny nodded.

"Come on, guys. Party's over," he tried to shoo the crowd out the front door. But no one moved.

"C'mon, dude!" yelled Dash from the top of the stairs. "This was just getting fun!" Danny sighed. Sam came up to him, shaking her head.

"Obviously, you can't handle the task I have given you," she pointed out rudely. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I-"

"Catch, Dash!" Kwan yelled, throwing a football across the living room. Unfortunetly, instead of reaching its desired destination, it collided with Sam's face.

Suddenly, everything became quiet. The music was immediately shut off, the onlookers gasping in horror. Sam could feel herself falling, her head painfully throbbing. Danny was quick to catch her.

"Sam?!"

But, everything went black.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision growing clearer. She glanced around, the living room looking better than before. It sparkled, everything dusted and sprayed clean. Suddenly, she grimiced as she clutched the side of her head.

"Ouch..." she muttered, feeling the knot where her hand was. Abruptly, she felt a hand on her knee, causing her to jump. Sam spun around to face Danny.

"Hey, Sammy," he flashed her a weary grin. "How was your nap?"

Sam smiled back. "Extremely painful. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Danny asked. "Oh, well. You invited me and Tucker over because your parents got to go to Rome. Tucker didn't show, while I showed up the entire grade. Everyone trashed the place, they even broke your parents' seven-hundred dollar vase, and you got mad. Then, Kwan hit you with a football; You quickly passed out." Danny paused to take a breath. "And... yeah. That's it."

Suddenly, everything came back to her.

_"So, why did you call me?"  
"To invite you and Tucker over."  
"Okay, I'll call him, and then we'll be over in about twenty minutes. Got it?"_

_He laughed nervously. "It's not the whole school; Just the...whole grade..."_

_"Someone broke the vase," Paulina bluntly stated._

_"Catch, Dash!" Kwan yelled, throwing a football across the living room._

_"Sam?!"_

"So, Danny, tell me," Sam stated, standing up."Why would the thought even _cross _your mind? I mean, the WHOLE GRADE in my HOUSE when I ONLY INVITED YOU AND TUCK and parents leaving A FEW HOURS BEFORE?!" Sam took in a short breath before continuing.

"I mean, I thought you would have more sensse than that. I'm glad you cleaned everything up... but I mean, would you've had to if you didn't invite the whole grade? Just-"

"I love you," Danny whispered, grabbing her hands. Sam narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _He's probably just saying that because I'm fussing. _Sam's face softened as she watched Danny scan over her expression, looking for some forgiveness. _But... _Sam closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. Danny sat next to her, placing his arm around her. She leaned on him, sighing.

"I know, I know. I love you, too, Danny. But, please..." She laughed lightheartedly. "Don't do this again." Sam felt Danny let go of ehr, placing his fingers in front of his face.

"Trust me. I won't," He cracked his knuckles loudly. He cringed while continuing, "My hands and arms are _killing _me." Sam cocked an eyebrow as Danny chuckled. "It's really heard cleaning a completely trashed house in less than an hour. Especially after shooing the whole grade out _without _any cooperation." Danny stretched for a few more minutes, turning to Sam. "Ow."

Sam rolled her eyes in amusement. "You lazy butt."

"I'm not lazy... I'm just very tired...twenty-four-seven, that's all."

"Oh, but of course."


	9. Day Seven

Day Seven:  
**_When you see her walking_**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So Danny just suddenly wasn't so clueless anymore?" Valerie asked. Sam piled the books she didnt need for the night into her locker, shutting its door fast enough to keep her books from falling out and onto the ground.

"Yeah," she responded with a small laugh. "In a whole week, he's changed." Sam tried to hold back a grin, but failed, "And I like it."

Valerie chuckled at her friend as she watched the raven haired girl blush, something she rarely was seen to do. "I bet Tucker had something to do with it."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know... It just seems like Tucker would be behind all this. I know him too well." Valerie rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She then laughed a bit, thinking back to the moments she'd had with Tucker, all of them funny and unforgettable. "So, Sam, wanna go get some -- "

All of a sudden, Sam squealed, arms randomly appearing around her waist. Valerie watched as she mindlessly tried to squirm out of Danny's grip. Danny's face above her shoulder, he smiled a quick smile at Valerie as he collided his lips with Sam's. Valerie sighed with a smile as Danny and Sam broke apart.

"How romantic..." She cooed, grabbing Sam's hand. Soon enough, the two girls disappeared from Danny's view.

Sam laughed as Val pulled her down the hallway. "What are you doing?!" she asked with a smile.

"We need to go take a trip to Danny's place..." Valerie responded with a sly grin. "We need to find what Tucker was using on Danny to make him not so clueless. Tucker needs that himself, don't you think?"

Sam chuckled. "Indeed so."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So, what's this?" Sam asked, balancing a book on her thigh. She took a swig of her Dr Pepper loudly, not caring if she annoyed Danny. "Why are you showing me this?" She turned to find Danny swivel in his computer chair.

"It's called Advice for the Clueless," he explained, taking Sam's hand. She slurpped loudly as he sighed.

"Yeah? So?"

"Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Yeah. Me and Tuck used to call you clueless all the time." Danny rolled his eyes, imagining the dialouge right then.

_"Danny doesn't love me," _Sam would cry, grasping Tucker's arm. He would shake his head in disbelief.

_"No, he does," _he would argue. _"He just doesn't know, yet. He's clueless."_

_"That's right," _Sam would sniffle. _"He's just too clueless." _And then they would burst into song about how clueless he was.

Just like High School Musical.

_Ugh_. Dany shuddered just thinking about it. How many times Jazz had forced him to spend his Saturday nights watching that movie. It was so unreal how everyone burst randomly into song, while dancing on tables and simultaneously knowing all the sam moves. Anyway, moving on.

"So, do you know what this is?"

"A book?" Danny smacked his forehead in frustration.

"No, Tucker bought me this book."

"Oh!" Sam snapped her fingers in triumph. A smile flickered across her face as she reminisced the night Tucker had called her about Danny's birthday. He said he was going to get him a book!

"So, a book helped you become not so clueless?" Sam couldn't help but snicker a little bit at Danny's helplessness. He was so pathetic.

Danny's eyes narrowed in accusation. "Are you mocking me?"

Sam shook her head defensively. "I am not... I'm just askin why you needed professional help to let me know you liked me back." Danny relaxed, his eyes becoming normal size.

"I don't know," he agreed, shrugging. "I guess I needed help."

"Like therapy."

"Hey," he snapped back. "I never said I needed therapy."

"But, therapy's professional help."

"So is when you ask a teacher how to spell a word!"

"You don't know how to spell?"

"I never said that!"

"You can't speak? You're mute?!"

"Stop twisting my words!" Sam laughed, getting a kick out of this.

"It's okay," she cooed, tracing Danny's jaw. "I love you anyway."

"Good. Me too."

"Even though you have tons of problems that are needed to looked at by professionals."

* * *

Yay! It's done! Now, there's a new twist on your reviewing. When you review, you have to tell me which fanfic you like better (if you read the original AftC): Not So Clueless or Advice for the Clueless.

Now, go ahead and click that little purple button down there. Why, may you ask? Well, because if you don't, the world was we know it will be domintaed by the Sharpies of this world. Oh, crap! I have about three-million Sharpies in my room! Nooooooo!! Review! Please! I'm going to die if you don't!

Review, danggit.


End file.
